


Revenge And Other Stuff

by JD543



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD543/pseuds/JD543
Summary: Jac gets revenge on John.





	1. Chapter 1

Jac pulled out of her kiss with Fletch with a big grin on her face, she didn't care that they were in full focus of the nurses station. After months of playing down their relationship for the cameras metaphorically speaking it felt nice to have the relationship out in the open. 

"You okay?" Fletch had questioned removing his hands from the back of her shoulders. She had nodded in response.

"Mr Fletcher" Frieda had quipped causing Fletch to remove his eyes from the green ones of his lover. 

"What" was his response.

"Evita Johnson bed 6, I think you should take a look at her."

Fletch and Frieda walked off grabbing the attention of the watching nurses.

 

Sasha who had observed walked over to Jac, followed by Essie Harrison.

"You and nurse Fletcher huh?" Sasha stated.

"No if you haven't noticed I'm having a forbidden love affair with Henrik Hanssen". Snarled Jac.

"Cant say we didn't see that one coming." Sasha stated referring to him and Essie.

"What that she's shagging Hanssen."

"What gave it away?" Questioned Jac ignoring Essies remark.

"Let me see, the look in your eyes at the mention of his name, the way your face lights up when you talk about him." Sasha replied.

"I bet he's a bit of catch, Hanssen."

"Anymore Clichés?" Jac replied again ignoring Essie's remark.

"Nope I'm Clichéd out." Sasha replied. 

"He's tall." Stated Essie to no one.

" Oh and there was that time you left a drunk voicemail on my phone saying that you loved him." Sasha added

"He's Handsome." Essie said referring to Hanssen. 

" I did what?" quired Jac the shock showing on her face.

" Hey considering his height, well most men are usually made to proportion with the rest of the size of their body so do you think that means he has an extremely large ...." 

What Essie hadn't realised was that Henrik was looming behind her.

"7 nurse Harrison." Hanssen stated.

"Inches or Centimeters?" Essie question.

Jac who up until now hadn't been paying attention giggled. 

Hanssen looked unfazed "Minutes nurse Harrison, you have ignored your patient for 7 minute's."

Essie scurried off.

Hanssen turned to Jac.

"Ms Campell wants to see you in her office regarding John Gaskell."


	2. Anything But That

Jac carelessly walked into Hanssens large office, that was currently occupied by Serena, flinging the door wide open on her way in without bothering to knock.

Serena, unfazed told her to take a seat.

Jac scowled, but still took the seat making her eye's level with Serena's.

"Morning Ms Naylor, how are you?" Serena questioned. Not really caring for Jacs reply, but asking out of politeness.

Jac glared at Serena's oversized Orange jumper, that made her look like Velma out of Scooby Doo.

"Just cut to the point Serena" the red-head stated. Not caring about the fact she sounded rude.

"Very well" Serena started " as I'm sure you are aware Professor Gaskell is trialling a stent program." 

Jac rolled her eyes.

"And."

Serena raised her hand to indicate she wasn't finished.

"And tomorrow he is holding a launch talk at St Hughes hospital and as his last patient has sadly died, I would like you to attended in his place." Serena began to mentally prepare herself for Jacs reaction.

"No way." Jacs voice was full of anger. Most people wouldn't dare to talk to Serena Campbell in that manner, but Jac was an exception.

Serena slowly exhaled zenfully "Just do it Jac". She fiddled with some proposal's that had been left on her desk by various consultants.

"No." Jac snarled.

Serena glanced at her Zen cat statue and sighed. Without raising her voice she stated.

"Remember who is in charge here." Serena was growing impatient she really didn't have time for the younger women's childish attitude as she was meant to be skyping Bernie in an hour.

"Serena are you threatening me?" Jac questioned. Serena flinched slightly.

"Take it how you want." She returned. "It's funny I heard this rumor that you were requesting funding for a CT suite."

Jac raised an eyebrow. Bullseye.

"Fine I'll be Gaskell, stupid gerbil."

Serena was almost disappointed she had been expecting Jac to put up more of a fight. 

Jac sighed excessively like some sort of over dramatic drama queen, then stood up and turned to leave, but Serena began to speak before she could make it to the double doors.

"So I hear you and Fletch are an item."

Jac turned to face Serena at the mention of her lover's name.

"What's it to you?" Jac questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised, that's all a nice guy like him...." 

"What whats a nice guy like him doing with an evil bitch like me." Jac laughed lightly.

"No" Serena stuttered.

Jac smirked.

"It's a bit like what's an badass army women like Bernie doing with..."

"Mine and Bernie's relationship is going very strong, thank you very much. Serena snapped, wishing that she could believe her own words.

Jac smirked "I don't doubt it, Ms Campbell. Now if you'll excuse me I've got lives to save and all that."


End file.
